


Just Say No

by TheOtherOdinson



Series: Vices Are For Mortals [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consent Issues, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Thor would really like to leave Sakaar now, he would also like it if everyone would put on some pants, so does the Grandmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOdinson/pseuds/TheOtherOdinson
Summary: The Grandmaster is used to getting what he wants. He wants Loki. But there's one Thor-shaped problem in his way.





	Just Say No

"Just say yes."

The Grandmaster's voice was soft. Soothing. Sometimes pleading, sometimes demanding. Loki wanted to give him something that would please him. Wanted to give him what he asked. But he couldn't. Not that.

Hands stroked him. Fingers feather-light in sensitive spaces. An urgent mouth on him. Wicked tongue tracing the lines of his body. A thrust of cock sending spasms of pleasure thrilling through him.

And through it all - that voice. "Give yourself to me. Say yes."

Loki had said plenty. Some of what tumbled off his tongue were even words. Desperate, half-crazed words. But not that one.

He would not say yes. Loki was no one's slave.

Loki had long since lost track of time. Unsure when either of them last saw the outside of the Grandmaster's bedchambers. The bell signalling the games awaited only their overseer had gone ignored more than once. The Grandmaster would not be dissuaded from his current pursuit. He wanted a yes to fall from Loki's lips. Had no intention of letting up until he got what he wanted.

But Loki was no blind fool. He tasted the subtle oddness of the pale amber drink the Grandmaster offered him before they fell into this match of wills. Caught the look of smug satisfaction in the other being's eyes a moment too late after swallowing a mouthful. At once his blood began to rise and burn. Loki allowed himself to be led to the Grandmaster's bed yet again, even welcomed his newfound aggression. The Grandmaster slamming into him, fingers dug so deeply into Loki's flesh he wondered at the bruises they would leave behind.

Almost as soon as they finished one coupling, they began another. An intoxicating desire threaded through Loki's blood to the point where all he wanted was the Grandmaster. On him. In him. He never wanted their bodies to part. He wanted to be with this ancient creature forever.

"Yes," the Grandmaster panted in his ear. "You're mine. I will keep you. Mine! My pet."

Loki knew the moment the binding casting began to weave itself around them as the wild, crackling energy of sex magic fired into being and filled the air. Snapped at his skin and wove around his senses, his mind. If they stopped, the magic would dissipate and the casting fail. But they didn't stop. Loki couldn't stop inviting the Grandmaster to use him with every touch, every breathe. The raw, untamed magic kept building and building until, at last, the binding spell only needed one last thing to bring itself to completion. One final ingredient.

Loki's consent. His surrender. To say yes, and spend the rest of his life a pleasure slave of the Grandmaster.

He refused.

But the Grandmaster didn't stop. Loki didn't want to stop. And the magic kept building.

Another thrust while the Grandmaster sank his teeth into a sweet spot under Loki's ear. Loki moaned and sobbed while the Grandmaster chuckled, his mirth seeping into Loki's skin as intently as the magic. Another bite. Another thrust. Loki cried out, pushing back while begging for his own release.

Release the Grandmaster had stopped allowing him to have. Hours, days, weeks had passed since Loki was permitted to come. His desperation steadily rising as he was denied. The Grandmaster was patient, in control. Loki knew this. Knew he had misstepped. He never should have stayed so long. In doing so, Loki presented the Grandmaster with a challenge. A dare. And the Grandmaster seized hold and refused to yield.

"Say you're mine, Loki," the Grandmaster whispered next to his ear. A gentle kiss pressed against the newly bitten spot. "Say it. Say yes."

"No," Loki gasped, then choked out a whine when a firm hand came down hard on his ass.

Another thrust. Another bite. Another whisper.

"Would you like release, my sweet?" A hand stroked Loki's hard, neglected cock. Another whine escaped his throat. The hand left his cock and wrapped loosely around his throat. "You would, wouldn't you? What you would give me for it?  What would you promise to do, hmm? I have some ideas." Another laugh. Another thrust. The hand gently squeezed.

Loki sobbed. "Please. Please."

The magic burned.

"Please," Loki repeated.

"Say it. Say you'll do anything. Anything to please me. Obey my every command. Willingly. Eagerly."

"Ahh - !" Loki cried, sound cutting off as the hand squeezed harder. Another thrust. Another smack. Another sweet kiss.

"You're glorious," the Grandmaster panted in Loki's ear as he fucked into him. "Magnificent. I cannot wait to show off my new prize. Wild and untamed. And mine. My beautiful pet."

"No," Loki whispered into the mattress.

"Yes," the Grandmaster corrected him. "You will love everything you'll do for me. Welcome it. I will take you on the floor of the arena before all of Sakaar and you will beg me for more."

Loki whimpered. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

The Grandmaster smirked against Loki's neck. "You'll beg for that, too."

Loki was on fire. His blood boiling in his veins. Skin bubbling, melting off his flesh. Head pounding from the heat. He could hear the crackling of his bones, like sticks on a bonfire. His vision tilted, ability to reason, to argue tangled into infinite knots. With his last coherent thought, something howled at him to stay free. To fight.

To remain Loki.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Loki shook his head.

"Do you want what only I can give you?"

Loki nodded.

The Grandmaster laughed. "Good. That's my good pet." He began stroking Loki's hair. "I can give you so very much, I promise. I can be kind. I can give you what you need. Would you like that?"

Loki nodded again.

"Good," the whisper was back. "Now give me what I want. Just say - "

" _NO!_ "

There was a tremendous crash as the doors to the suite blew open, ripping from their moorings and slamming to the floor as Thor stormed in, eyes alight with lightning and murder.

The build-up of sex magic lessened all at once with dizzying abruptness as they bled out into the corridor beyond the no longer sealed chambers. The Grandmaster snarled at the intrusion, his thrusts faltering. As did his control of Loki's body.

Loki's release swept over him like a thunderous, screaming wave. As his awareness faded and he slipped beneath the darkness of the wave, Loki heard someone calling his name.

 

***  *  ***

 

Loki crawled back into the world to the sound of angry buzzing over him. No, not buzzing. Voices. Angry and shouting. Calm and smug. Blinking himself awake, Loki became aware of several things at once. He was alone in the bed, facedown. He naked. He was very sore. And covered in seed. Again.

Wonderful.

His mind was stuffed with feathers. Angry, stabby feathers. He thought to give it a shake to clear it, changing his mind when his head threatened to roll off his neck and run off without the rest of him. He tried to push himself up on arms that refused to obey. Loki's muscles screeched in protest and a moan snuck out of his throat.

The voices fell blessedly silent.

Until...

"Loki? Are you all right?"

Thor was hovering overhead. Peering down at him with a worried eye before turning back to glare across the room at the other occupant.

The Grandmaster. Who was dressed - mostly - and watching Loki with an eye a far sight more greedy and satisfied than Thor's.

Loki tried to find his way to an upright position. Again, his body protested any motion. He stayed flat on the mattress. Where the Grandmaster clearly liked him, judging by the smile that crossed his face.

"What have you done to him?" Thor demanded, backing himself further against the side of the bed. Trying to watch over Loki now that he was awake while also keeping the Grandmaster in his sights. "Loki, answer me. Are you well? Are you still yourself?" The last spoken with such a suspicious air, Loki wondered what he missed while he was unconscious.

Blissed out from sex and magic (and something else). It didn't happen often. Sadly.

"He's fine," the Grandmaster said.

"No one asked you!" Thor snapped back.

"You did actually, you said - "

"Shut up!"

The third time Loki attempted to push himself up succeeded. With Thor's help. One hand wrapped around Loki's bicep, and Thor had Loki up and flipped over into a sitting position. While Loki used every scrap of strength he could muster to keep himself upright, Thor reached across him and pulled a sheet across Loki's exposed lap.

Loki couldn't muster enough wits about him to be grateful. The stabby feathers were now fighting each other.

"You see? Just fine. Now if you don't mind, you're not supposed to be in here - ever! - and we were in the middle of something, so..." the Grandmaster made a shooing motion toward the remains of his door.

The sword clutched in Thor's hand crackled with so much lightning, it took Loki a long confused minute before remembering it wasn't Mjolnir. That Mjolnir was gone. And so was Thor's hair. Poor Thor, lost his hammer and his golden locks. Loki wasn't sure which his brother found more traumatic. He giggled. The small motion was enough to disturb his precarious balance and he flopped back on the mattress. Much better.

Thor's worried eye returned. Before turning enraged back at the Grandmaster.

"What substance has he consumed?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Liar.

They both looked over at Loki.

 _Oops._ The angry, stabby feathers must've said something. Loki giggled again. The feathers seemed to like it.

Thor's voice went deep and threatening. "What did you give my brother before you had your way with him?"

"He's your brother? You're kidding," the Grandmaster sounded surprised.

Loki gained enough control over his muscles to point one finger up in the air. "Adopted," he said, and giggled again. The feathers were getting much nicer.

There was a heavy, disappointed sigh from far overhead. Loki wondered what his father was doing here. That made the feathers angry. A strong hand pulled Loki back upright, this time propped up on some pillows piled against the headboard.

"I asked you a question, creature. I will not ask it again."

"Are you threatening me? Seriously? You know where you are, right?"

The lightning sword was back and pointing at Loki's host. That was rude. And a violation of hospitality. Loki tried to tell Thor so, but Thor ignored him. He tried tugging on Thor's cape, but couldn't reach. He commanded the stabby feathers to make themselves useful and bring him a handful of Thor's cape. They ignored him also.

After a few tries, Loki successfully crossed his arms across his chest and pouted for being ignored. The Grandmaster smiled fondly at him. Loki smiled back.

For some reason the smiling made Thor angry. Angrier. "Stop that!"

"Oh, relax. And put that thing away before put you put someone's eye out. Because it won't be mine, I promise you." The Grandmaster turned his back on them. Unconcerned with Thor or his sword. There was a reason for that, Loki knew. A reason the feathers were hiding from him.

Thor turned his attention back to Loki, cupping his chin and looking into his eyes. "Loki, do you hear me?"

Thor always had such nice eyes. Nice hair, too. It was a shame about his hair.

"Loki!" The hand on his chin gave him a little shake. Now the stabby feathers were angry again. Loki pushed at him. It was like trying to shove over a mountain. So he threw up on him instead. The feathers really didn't like that.

Neither did Thor.

The Grandmaster was taking in the sight with a grimace. "Yikes - remind me to burn those sheets."

"Shut your foul mouth, creature! This is your doing."

"Oh lighten up, lightning man. It was just one little party favour. Something to heat the blood, so he could keep up with yours truly," the Grandmaster shot Loki an indecent smile. Like he hadn't used the drink to try and make Loki desperate enough to give him the answer he wanted.

Loki made an unhappy noise. He felt icky. So did the feathers.

The warm hand had left his chin after he threw up on it. Now the hand was back, wiping his off face and chest with a soiled sheet, then tossing it aside. Loki agreed with the Grandmaster. It would have to be burned. The hand returned and snaked around the back of his neck. It felt nice.

"Brother? Do you understand me?"

"Thor," Loki smiled. Sometimes it was nice to see his brother's face. It was a good face. The feathers agreed.

Thor gave him an urgent look. "Loki, listen to me. We must leave here, and must do so quickly. Can you stand?"

The feathers thought that was asking a bit much. But they were nice enough to finally bring Loki a handful of Thor's cape. And they helped him remember something about the man whose back was turned deceptively to them once more. Thor was searching for something around the bed. Loki wasn't sure if he found what he wanted, but Thor came back with a light blanket which he wrapped Loki in. It was soft. Like feathers.

"Run, Thor."

Thor shot a glance over his shoulder. The Grandmaster's back was still to them, one hand flat on a serving table.  He was drinking. Thor tried to pull Loki from the bed with little success. "Yes. We must run. I will help you."

"No," Loki let go of Thor's cape. "You. Run."

Thor's face turned comically shocked. "I will not leave you here with that - that demon."

"Name calling isn't nice. It hurts my feelings." The Grandmaster did deceptively mild well. It made for a beautiful mask. One could almost forget what was lurking underneath.

Almost.

The feathers insisted on being helpful, carrying bits and pieces back to Loki. "A bet, Thor," he said. He pinched the soft skin beneath Thor's ear to make him stop trying to get Loki to stand and listen. "I made a bet. With him. You have to run. Beyond the citadel, beyond the outer gates. Make it that far and he'll allow you to leave."

"A bet? What are you saying?" Thor's face was a riot of emotion - anger, hurt, betrayal. It made the feathers sad.

"I'll explain later," Loki promised, knowing he would do his best to avoid that conversation with Thor. "But you have to go. Beyond the outer gates, Thor. I'll meet you. He won't hurt me."

"Loki - "

"He's right about one thing - I won't hurt him. Not unless he asks nicely," the Grandmaster had moved silently across the room to stand behind Thor. Thor whirled around to face him. "You on the other hand..."

Loki didn't know Thor could fly without Mjolnir. Thor slammed face-first into a far wall and crumpled to the floor in a heap. Only the Grandmaster remained standing. The feathers applauded.

"Did you really think you could come in here and try to steal from me? I've killed many for far less offences."

Thor pulled himself to his feet with a groan. He held his borrowed sword at ready, ready for a fight he couldn't win.

Not alone.

The feathers carried back one last piece of useful information before folding into themselves for a nice rest. The next one to fly was the Grandmaster when Loki called on his magic and blasted him back, away from Thor. Now he was being rude. He would remember to apologize for being a bad guest before taking his leave.

Getting up from the bed was by far the worst thing Loki had ever had to do in his life. He couldn't keep hold of the blanket and lost in in the battle to stand upright. The feathers too busy sleeping to help him. Thor started toward him, Loki stopped him with an outstretched hand.

"Outer gates, Thor. Now!" Another blast sent Thor crashing back and through one of the windows. Once he picked himself up off the ground below, he'd be angry enough to start fighting. And soon it would be time to go home. Or whatever was left of it.

Loki's legs abandoned him and he sat down hard enough on the bed to bounce. His stomach didn't much like it. He watched as the Grandmaster slowly made his way back to his feet, staring at him from across the room.

"Have anything to clear up the after effects of that...party favour?" Loki asked. "Which was cheating, by the way."

Another minute of staring. Then soundless steps back to the serving table. Some pouring, a little mixing, and the Grandmaster carried over the drink.

"My game, my rules."

Loki shot him a sour look and downed the drink all at once. It cleared away the foul taste in his mouth and the throbbing ache echoing through every muscle subsided. The feathers went away, and all that was left was the shivering sensation along his skin from exposure to too much magic left unsatisfied.

"Well, you lost. I'm not yours," Loki said. "Your spell failed." Loki wondered at the sort of spellcraft that could lay so well hidden from his senses. He wondered if it had always been there and Loki was just the latest hapless fly to wander into the web, or if it had been made special just for him. He decided not to ask.

"You could be?" the Grandmaster's face was hopeful.

"I really couldn't."

The Grandmaster sat down on the bed beside him. "You're leaving." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Loki said.

"I could make you stay."

"You could try." Loki really needed to learn to stop challenging ancient powerful beings. The Grandmaster gave him another indulgent, amused look before raising the back of his hand to stroke along Loki's cheek.

"I had no idea he was your brother. I assumed he must be a lover."

Loki coughed, choking on his own breath. "Why would you think that?"

The Grandmaster shrugged. "What you were willing to do, here with me, for the chance to save him."

"Did it occur to you that what I did, here with you, was because I wanted to?"

"It does now."

Alarms began to blare in the outer corridor. The Grandmaster laughed. "The guards are just noticing something's amiss. Eventually they'll remember to come up here to check on me. Do you know how many guards there must be between the fighters' cells and my quarters? Impressive fighter, your brother."

"He is." Thor would have been long gone from this place if he hadn't come in search of Loki first. He should have known Thor would seize the first chance to escape with or without Loki's help.

Another brush of fingers along his face. "Stay with me, Loki."

"I can't." Thor would never agree to leave Sakaar without him.

"Are you sure?"

 _No._ "Yes."

The Grandmaster beamed. "Finally, he says it." He sighed dramatically, "But alas, the time has passed."

His lecherous smirk returned and he settled a hand high up on Loki's leg. "Of course, we probably have some time to kill before your brother is finished beating up my guards and I have to benevolently grant him his freedom. And then see my honoured guest away with the appropriate fanfare. We are already on the bed. You're already naked. Won't take me a minute to lose these pants. What do you say? One more go to remember me by?"

Loki was tempted. "I don't think it's a good idea."

The Grandmaster tilted his head, shooting him a skeptical look. "Do you lie to yourself often?"

Loki gave him a wry smile. "You have no idea."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaand that's a wrap on this PWP series of Loki & the Grandmaster fucking that I began after seeing the first movie trailer. I really don't know how this happened.


End file.
